Dawn and asuna fall in love
by Ben Ketchum 1
Summary: This is a story where dawn and asuna fall in love with each other
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in town and dawn was out doing some shopping at the store than dawn paid for her things and starting to walk home until she seen two people haveing car problems hey are you two ok ? Dawn asked them yeah we fine we are just haveing car trouble they said I can help dawn told them that will be great I'm kirito by the why and this is my wife asuna kirito said nice to meet you both I'm dawn dawn said and smile so what's wrong with your car ? dawn asked well I can't get it to start up kirito said mmm I know there's a car shop not too far from here we could push your there dawn said and really awesome thanks kirito and asuna smile here dawn put your our car asuna said and smile so dawn puts her things in their car and they started pushing the car thanks for the help dawn asuna said and smile hey no problem I love helping people out dawn said and smile here we are dawn said why hello how can I help you the guy said well we need our car fixed please sir kirito said ok what's wrong with it ? The guy asked well we was going down the road and it just stopped running kirito told the guy ok we will get to work on it sir the guy said and went to go get started dawn thanks again for helping us out today if won't for you we don't know what we will do asuna said and smile at dawn asuna's right thanks again dawn kirito said and smile at dawn hey like I said I love helping people out dawn Said and smile hey dawn will you like to come over to our place for dinner asuna asked yeah asuna's right do you want to come over dawn and have dinner with us kirito asked oh but I don't want to be a borther to you guys dawn said oh come on dawn your not a borther to us kirito said ok I will come over dawn said and smile excuse me sir how long will our car be ready kirito asked the guy well sir it will be ready in about 3 or 4 hours but until your car gets fixed we can give you a retro car until your car gets fixed the guy said ok thanks sir kirito said so how long will our car be fixed kirito asuna asked he said it will be ready in about 3 or 4 hours but they are going to give us a retro car until ours is fixed kirito told her ok kirito let's get our things into the retro car asuna said so they get their things into the car and they took off after a while they got to the house here we are dawn our home kirito said wow your home looks beautiful kirito and asuna dawn said and smile thanks dawn I'm glad you like it make yourself at home dawn asuna said and smile so dawn sit on the couch you really got a really beautiful home kirito and asuna dawn said thanks dawn asuna smile well I better start cooking asuna said I can help you asuna dawn said really dawn you don't have to asuna said and smile I want too asuna you and kirito invited me to have dinner with you at least let me help you dawn said and smile ok dawn let's start cooking asuna said so her and dawn went into the kitchen and started cooking after a while they being the food into the room wow this looks so good kirito said thanks I couldn't have done it without dawn's help thanks dawn asuna said and smile hey it's no problem asuna you and kirito have been nice to be at least I can do is help you cook dawn said and smile while they are eating they started talking about things so asuna how long have you and kirito been together dawn asked well we been together for a month now asuna said wow congrats dawn said and smile thanks dawn kirito said and smile oh asuna I forgot to tell you I will be a way for 4 or 5 days kirito said oh yeah I forgot to told me that you and Elizabeth was going on that trip asuna said don't worry kirito I will stay here and keep asuna Company dawn said and smile really dawn thanks asuna said and smile when do you leave dawn asked first thing tomorrow morning kirito said are you sure your going to be ok asuna kirito asked of course I will kirito because dawn will be here with me so don't worry asuna said and smile thanks for inviting me over to have dinner with you guys dawn said and smile it's no problem dawn asuna said I think it's time to go to bed kirito said yeah I think so too dawn said we have a room and two beds you can sleep on one and me and asuna can sleep on the other one kirito said are you guys sure dawn asked of course we are sure dawn asuna said and smile after a little while they got into bed good night dawn and kirito asuna said good night kirito and asuna dawn said good night asuna and dawn kirito said than they went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

One day, Asuna walked thru the doors that lead into her massive room, suddenly she saw Yui standing by the gigantic door.

"Hey Asuna, I wanna try on your underwear that your wearing now, please can I go it?" Yui asked.

"Sure Yui and you can try on my wedding ring as well," Asuna replied, while pulling out a sparkling ring.

So Asuna took of her pink underwear and gave it to Yui who put it on, as well as the sparkly ring.

"How do I look?" Yui asked, while wearing Asuna's underwear and ring.

Asuna couldn't resist Yui.

"You look great, will you marry me?" Asuna asks Yui.

"Of course I will mary you," Yui replies.

Asuna and Yui then share a loving kiss.

They passonatley kiss for a miniture before slowley seperating.

Asuna and Yui then make love

They then get married.

The End


	3. Me x Serena

Jon x Serena In this story, a character called Jon has a Pikachu

Jon couldn't sleep. He really couldn't help it. Every time he tried to shut his eyes, his mind would just veer off in a completely different direction to think about the one thing that had been weighing upon it for months. Not that he let it show…or he hoped he didn't. If he had, then the whole surprise for Serena would be ruined. The thought alone made him want to get up and pace with a worry he never usually held, but he held back, reinstating his confidence. Instead, he just stayed right there, on Grace's couch in Vaniville Town.

The couple had been there for a few days now after reuniting for the first time in three months. Of course, staying in Grace's house meant her rules, and while Jon was completely fine with them, he could tell that Serena was just a little bit exasperated with her mother's rules on the subject. After not being with each other for such a period of time, to be deprived contact with him for even just the late hours of the night in the duration of their stay wasn't exactly appealing to Serena.

For Jon, on the other hand, it was almost like a miracle. Now he could actually think without worrying whether Serena would figure it all out. Considering he felt he usually wasn't all that secretive about things, this was a good thing, even if it was eating away at him and making him go just a little bit crazy, to the point that he wasn't sleeping. His hands flew to his head on the couch and began scratching furiously at his hair.

"Gah! Why's this gotta be so complicated? !" Jon whispered out harshly. It was quiet enough that no one in the house would hear him, even if the time was inching closer to sunrise. However, it was still loud enough in volume that Pikachu stirred on his chest.  
"Michaelshit!" Jon shouted.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, clearly concerned for his wellbeing. Jon smiled at his partner and reached over to scratch him behind the ears. "Chaaaaaa…"

"Just thinking, Pikachu," Ash told his best friend. Pikachu finished his enjoyment of the scratch, and leapt from Ash's chest to the top of the couch, scampering along until he stared down at his trainer. At that, Ash reached for the locket around his neck and pulled it out. After a moment of staring at it in the darkness, he popped open the contents, seeing the glinting of the ring inside. "Gotta figure out a way to ask her, you know?"

"Chu…" Pikachu agreed. Out of everyone he knew (even a rather pestering Bonnie, who hadn't stopped teasing him, or offering her "help"), Pikachu knew more about what he was trying to do. More than anyone, by Jon's estimations. Sure, his mother had known quite well, even helping him find where to get the ring, but she wouldn't be there for the action he needed to take, so Pikachu was still his number one confidant. Looking over the ring, Jon mused on the process of getting it, and all the ideas he and his mother had had. In the end, he'd gone to Olivia and her stone shop, in order for her to help him fashion the ring, which took so much time between gathering materials and forging it that he'd been missing from Serena's side for those three months. Now, however, he had the object in hand, and as of yesterday morning, Grace's blessing.

Closing the locket tight, Jon chose to briefly reflect on that. Y's blessing hadn't been a problem, given the man liked seeing Serena happy with someone she loved; his absence from home had made him tricky to track down, but just as easy to secure when he'd seen Ash's determination. Grace, on the other hand, was a far more daunting and frightening concept, knowing how close Serena was with her mother…and how strict her mother could be, as well. His mind traveled back to that morning as Grace sat at the kitchen coffee table, and he'd entered in, twisting the locket inside and out.

"Jon, you're up rather early," she'd said upon seeing him, sipping at a mug with raised eyebrows. "From the way Serena talks, you're usually a late sleeper."

"Yeah, I like sleep," Jon confirmed, more to steady his nerves than anything. Even after seven years, the concept of anything related to dating or having a girlfriend eluded him at first and stressed him out. He'd gotten better at it, but that was with smaller things, not huge like this. Either way, Serena said she found the whole thing adorable…though he just thought it made him stupid. Breaking out of his musings, Ash continued on with, "But, uh, I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Couch not comfortable enough?" Grace asked. She had a slight knowing look in her eye, but what that knowing look was about, he had no real idea. It had suddenly hit him that Y may have informed his wife about his earlier question. "I'm sorry I don't have an extra spare room, but I'd prefer not knowing what my daughter and her boyfriend can get up to."

"That's…uh…that's not…" Grace laughed loudly and reached over to pat the seat of a chair. Jon sat in it. "Uh…anyway, no, it's not that. Actually, I wanted to ask you something, if I can."

"Go for broke, Jon," Grace said with that twinkle glimmering in her eyes. Jon tried to figure out how best to put it all delicately. Naturally, however, his mind didn't like to tackle things in a delicate or subtle way. In some ways, that was a problem, but right now, he couldn't help it.

"I want to marry Serena," Jon blurted out.

Grace gave no reaction. None. At all.

Her body had stopped moving, the mug in her hands halfway to her lips. She blinked, staring at Jon as he swallowed under the very piercing gaze of his girlfriend's mother. He had always been told by Brock that it was a girl's father that one had to be worried about. He was absolutely certain right now that this was not the case; mothers were the scariest things in the world. Wanting to salvage the situation, Ash decided to elaborate. "I-I mean, we've been dating for seven years now, and that's a long time, and I have absolutely no desire to see anyone else. I mean, I love her, so that makes sense, and I think we're old enough so it kind of works."

"Jon," Grace stated, but he was already making his head swirl with all the possible, horrible combinations of things she'd say to shoot him down; he really was too reckless, running headfirst into situations like this. To that effect, Ash continued on, his head feeling like it was already smoking with confusion.

"We can support each other really well, too. I've got a ring and everything if you want to see it. But the thing is, I really want your blessing because Serena cares about you a lot and it'd be totally wrong if I asked her and you didn't want me to and-"

"Jon!" Grace stated sternly, now, reminding Jon of his own mother, and he stopped talking. The brunette woman placed her cup down on the table, staring at him with a sharp gaze. He swallowed again. "You love my daughter, yes?"

"Definitely."

"Then you have my blessing." Jon couldn't figure out what to say, part of him wondering if there was a catch to it. Surely, it wasn't so easy, right? "I know that no matter what I would say, Serena loves you; has for a long time, and to deprive you both of each other for the rest of your lives would be a very bad move as a mother. Oh…I must make it sound like I don't approve of you. I do, though. You make her very happy, and she does the same for you, so I fully approve of it."

"You do?" Jon asked. When he saw Grace nodding, he deflated entirely, feeling relief. Of course, by the end of the conversation, the tension had ratcheted back up inside him. Showing off the ring to the pleased mother had prompted Grace to ask about how and when he planned to propose to Serena, which just added something else to make him worry about. Now, it was all he thought about. Sure, there were plenty of people to ask, but most of his friends wouldn't be much help; half only cared about battling over romance, Kahili was crazy, and the others were extreme romantics, which really wouldn't help.

Rubbing over the locket in his hands during those early dawn hours, Jon looked to Pikachu again. "Do you have any ideas, buddy?"

"Pika…" Pikachu mused, paw to his chin as he tried to think about it. However, he seemed to be just as stuck as Ash was, eventually letting out a little sigh and shaking his head. "Chuchu…"

"Oh, well. Worth a try, I guess," Jon sighed out, tossing the locket up and catching it. Pikachu continued to seat himself down, giving thought to Jon's request. Watching his best friend there, Jon was struck with a sudden idea, sitting up rapidly and reaching over for his belt with his pokeballs. Pikachu's ears twitched, the electric mouse perking up while Jon swung off the couch. Fastening his belt to himself, Ash made a beeline for the outside, Pikachu scampering after him.

Not wanting to wake either of the women in the house, Jon quietly opened the door to the outside, stepping into the front yard. Rhyhorn stirred there, looking up at Ash lazily before deciding there was no reason to wake up fully, and he went back to sleep. Ash looked up towards Serena's window, making sure that it was closed, and then tossed his four pokeballs out, his staunch Kalos team appearing. Each of them was at attention, as though being called for a battle. Hawlucha was the first to realize there was no battle to be had.

Jon later saw Serena.  
"Hey Serena will you marry me, Jon asked her?  
"Yes Jon, I love you Serena replied. And then they both shared a passionate kiss.  
"Hey Serena please will you dress me in a tuxedo, Jon asked.  
"Sure Jon And Serena then dressed Jon in a fancy tuxedo.  
"Hey Serena, please can I try on your wedding dress?" Jona sked.  
"Sure Jon, Serena replied. And then Jon tried on Serena's brilliant wedding dress.  
Jon and Serena then soon get married.  
Serena become's Jon's wife and Jon become's Serena's groom.  
The End


End file.
